S-Class Trial x794 Umi Aisu: Part 1
Umi walked up onto the beach shore and placed her towel down and took off a sundress that was covering her swimsuit she bought earlier. Umi walked up to the water a stepped into the water and watched the waves crash into the beach. "I've never been in deep waters before... well I guess that doesn't matter time to get going," Umi thought as she drank the potion and tossed the bottle by her stuff. She then slowly made her way into the water and as she got into deep waters she dove down and started swimming down slowly. "I'm still not the best swimmer but I've got to try," Umi thought as a small school of fish swam passed her. "It's so pretty down here here but its not time for sightseeing, I've got to find that chest," Umi thought as she swam closer to the ruins. She continued to swim around the ruins looking in every inch of it but no luck with finding the chest, "This is becoming to be annoying...wait what was that?" she thought as she felt something swam behind her. She turned around and saw only the ruins, "Thats weir-," she thought until something hit her back and when she turned back around she saw a giant, weird looking fish. "Great just what in needed....Ice-Make: Twin Guns," Umi chanted as her eye changed color and two guns appeared in her hands and started firing. She was able to hit the fish with a few bullets but it managed to dodge the others. "Great not only that I'm still a terrible at swimming I now have to fight this thing that's lived in water it's whole life," Umi thought with annoyance and destroyed her guns. "What if I surrounded it..Ice-Make: Clones," Umi chanted and dozens of Umis surrounded the fish top to bottom and side to side. "Okay Ice-Make: Cannon," Umis chanted and ice cannons appeared and they all fired an icy cannonball at the fish. After dozens of cannonballs attacks the fish the Umis noticed the fish was frozen in a giant block of ice. "Maybe I should give this to Infinie as a treat," Umi thought with a smile as she looked at her clones. "Okay since I have all these clones..." Umi thought as she made groups of Umis and sent them to different directions of the ruins to find the, "I'm so stupid for not thinking of this earlier," Umi thought as she continued her search. ~2 Hours Later~ The Umis came back together where they fought the fish who was chained to the seafloor so it wouldn't drift away. None of the Umis found the chest resulting the real Umi to sigh and start melting the clones. After melting the clones Umi looked up to see where the sun is at and noticed she still had quite awhile until sunset. Umi began to feel hopeless until something glistened into her eyes and she looked around to see where it was coming from. She looked down and found out that that glistening was from the chest. "It was right below me this whole time?!?" Umi thought as she dove down to the chest and opened it. She finds a scroll with faded ink. It reads the following: Below the plains of the raven, Above the heat of perished souls, Stand a steady six pillars. The sign of comrades, Lie in circle, wait in black, Encompass wapiti white as snow. Six pillars of different stone, Supporting the same structure. What am I? Umi stared at it for quite awhile, "I hate riddles..." she thought with a pout and continued to try to solve the riddle. Minutes passed then it clicked, "I know what it is!" Umi thought with joy then noticed a quill in the chest and grabbed it. She then wrote, "Toveri Alliance" on it then started swimming back to shore with the giant fish popsicle to the beach. Umi then dried herself off and put back on her sundress and collected her stuff and started to walk off dragging the popsicle to find Samarra to get her the scroll.